Galeria:Sode no Shirayuki (dusza)
Zdjęcie profilowe 232Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Sode no Shirayuki 256Sode no Shirayuki alt.png| . 231Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Sode no Shirayuki. Shirayuki.png|Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no Shirayuki.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki. Shirayuki12.png|Sode no Shirayuki. Shirayuki265.jpg| Sode no Shirayuki in Bleach episode 265.jpg| Fabuła Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 231Sode no Shirayuki attacks.png|Sode no Shirayuki walczy z Rukią i Renjim. Byakuya attacks Sode No Shirayuki.jpg|Byakuya atakuje Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no Shirayuki's Tsugi no Mai.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki używa Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Sode no Shirayuki, Shikai.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki z uwolnioną formą Shikai. 231Grass freezes.png|Trawa zamarza przez atak Sode no Shirayuki. 231Getsuga Tensho travels.png|Getsuga Tenshō leci w kierunku kobiety. 231Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki.png|Sode no Shirayuki i Ichigo. 231Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Ichigo atakuje kobietę. 231Sode no Shirayuki shatters.png|Sode no Shirayuki rozpada się w lodzie. 231Sode no Shirayuki blows.png|Sode no Shirayuki dmucha lodowatym wiatrem. 231Sode no Shirayuki escapes.png|Sode no Shirayuki ucieka. 232Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki clash.png|Zderzenie. Ep232SodeFreezesShinigami.png|Sode no Shirayuki zamraża Shinigami. 232Sode no Shirayuki freezes.png|Zamrożeni Shinigami. 232Shinigami is encased.png|Zamknięty w lodzie Shinigami. 232Ground is covered.png|Sode no Shirayuki zamraża podłogę. Ep232RukiaVsShirayuki.png|Sode no Shirayuki kontra Rukia. 232Sode no Shirayuki manifests.png|Sode no Shirayuki ujawnia ostrze. Ep232SodeUsesTsukishiro.png|Some no mai, Tsukishiro użyte na Rukii. 232Sode no Shirayuki appears.png|Dusza Zanpakutō pojawia się za Rukią. Ep232SodeProtectsHerself.png|Bariera z lodu. 232Sode no Shirayuki generates.png|Odłamki lodu lecące na Rukię. 232Sode no Shirayuki appears behind Rukia.png|Sode no Shirayuki za Rukią. 232Rukia vs. Sode no Shirayuki.png|Dusza atakuje właścicielkę. Ep232RukiaExhausted.png|Sode no Shirayuki przed zmęczoną Rukią. 232Sode no Shirayuki fires.png|Sode no Shirayuki wystrzeliwuję lód w kształcie półksiężyca. Ep232SodeGetsBehind.png|Pojawienie się Ichigo. Ep232RukiaAttacks.png|Rukia atakuje Dusze. 232Sode no Shirayuki expresses.png|Zaskoczenie. 232Rukia binds.png|Rukia łapie Sode no Shirayuki w Bakūdo #61. Rikujōkōrō. 232Koga grabs.png|Muramasa łapie nadgarstek kobiety. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa przybywa. 241Sode no Shirayuki expresses.png|Zdziwienie kobiety. 241Sode no Shirayuki blocks.png|Sode no Shirayuki blokuje atak Byakuyi. Sode no shirayuki in equal footing with byakuya.jpg|Zderzenie Sode no Shirayuki z Byakuyą. 241Sode no Shirayuki uses.png|Sode no Shirayuki używa Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya za Sode no Shirayuki. Byakuya defeats Sode no Shirayuki.png|Byakuya pokonuje Dusze Zanpakutō. 241Sode no Shirayuki snaps.png|Miecz Sode no Shirayuki przecięty w pół. Senbonzakura retrieves the broken Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura naprawia zniszczoną formę miecza Sode no Shirayuki. 253Sode no Shirayuki uses.png|Sode no Shirayuki używa Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Sode no Shirayuki in front of Rukia and Inoue.png|Sode no Shirayuki naprzeciw Rukii i Orihime. 254Sode no Shirayuki agrees.png|Sode no Shirayuki mówi, czemu Dusze nie buntują się już przeciw Shinigami. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Sode no Shirayuki protects Rukia from Toju pair.png|Sode no Shirayuki broni Rukię. Snapshot20100209161012.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki walczy z Bestialskim Mieczem. Senbonzakura saves Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura przecina Tōjū. Mayuri informs them about the Toju.png|Mayuri informuje ich o Tōjū. Rukia, Senbonzakura & Sode no Shirayuki.jpg|Rukia, Senbonzakura i Sode no Shirayuki. 256Sode no Shirayuki wonders.png|Sode no Shirayuki zastanawia się, jak złapią Tōjū. 256Renji informs.png|Renji informuje Byakuyę. 256Sode no Shirayuki says.png|Sode no Shirayuki mówi, że jest jej przykro. Rukia consoles her Zanpakuto spirit.png|Rukia i Sode no Shirayuki siedzą obok stawu. Sode no Shirayuki states she was blinded by her ego.|Sode no Shirayuki przyznaje, że oślepiło ją jej własne ego. 256Rukia grabs.png|Rukia chwyta rękę Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki appear before the Toju.png|Rukia i Sode no Shirayuki pojawiają się przed Tōjū. 256Sode no Shirayuki generates.png|Sode no Shirayuki generuje lód w ręce. Sode no Shirayuki deflects his attack with ice.png|Lód wystrzelony z ręki Sode no Shirayuki. 256Satyr Toju attacks.png|Tōjū atakuje Sode no Shirayuki. 256Rukia charges.png|Hadō #33. Sōkatsui w wykonaniu Rukii. Rukia saves Sode no Shirayuki.png|Rukia ratuje Sode no Shirayuki. 256Rukia attempts.png|Rukia próbuje wstać. BeastSwordReport.png|Rukia i Sode no Shirayuki składają raport Shunsuiowi i Ukitake. 256Rukia states.png|Rukia mówi, że liczy na Sode no Shirayuki. 257Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki discuss.png|Dyskusja. Ep265SodeProtectsRukia.png|Sode no Shirayuki broni Rukię. 257Sode no Shirayuki apologizes.png|Sode no Shirayuki przeprasza Rukie. 259Shinigami and Zanpakuto spirits sit.png|W pokoju Ichigo. 257Sode no Shirayuki floats.png|Sode no Shirayuki unosząca się w pojemniku. Animacje z Sode no Shirayuki 232Ice Generation.gif|Sode no Shirayuki atakuje Rukie. 265Icy Wind.gif|Sode no Shirayuki ratuje Rukie. 232Sode no Shirayuki's manifestation.gif|Sode no Shirayuki ujawnia miecz. 254Some no mai, Tsukishiro.gif|Some no mai, Tsukishiro. 253Tsugi no mai, Hakuren.gif|Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Kategoria:Galerie